Vertigo: First Offenses
| next = }} Vertigo: First Offenses is a one-shot graphic novel published by the Vertigo imprint of DC Comics. It reprints the first issue of five different titles released under the Vertigo line. The cover art illustration was rendered by John J. Hill and the volume was edited by Scott Nybakken. This volume shipped to retailers in October, 2005 and carries a cover price of $4.99 per copy (US). Issues * Fables #1 * The Invisibles #1 * Preacher #1 * Sandman Mystery Theatre #1 * Sandman Presents: Lucifer #1 Index Characters * Bigby Wolf * Boy Blue * Bufkin * Jack Horner * Johnny the Doorman * Lady Beauty * Lord Beast * Molly Greenbaum * Prince Charming * Rose Red * Show White Locations * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Greenwich Village ::* Fabletown ::* Rose Red's apartment ::* Woodland Luxury Apartments ::* Fabletown Business Office ::* Gottfried's Steakhouse ::* I Am the Eggman Diner Items * Excalibur Miscellaneous * Cab driver * Detective * Mayor Characters * Billy * Dane McGowan * Edith * Gaz * John-A-Dreams * John Lennon * King Mob * Miss Dwyer * Mister Gelt * Mister Malkie * Mrs. McGowan * Paul McCartney * Ragged Robin * Stuart Sutcliffe Locations * England :* London :* Liverpool :* Big Ben * France :* Paris :* Eiffel Tower Items * Tarot cards Miscellaneous * Archons of Outer Church * Beatles * Invisibles Characters * Cassidy * DeBlanc * Fiore * Genesis * Harvey * Hugo Root * Jesse Custer * Kenny * Leonard * Michael * Pilo * Saint of Killers * Tulip O'Hare * Mark Banard * Pat Morrow * Terry Morrow Locations * Texas :* Annville :* All Saints Congregational Church :* Five Aces Diner Items * None Miscellaneous * Clergy * Mind control * Smoking * Waitress Characters * Sandman, Wesley Dodds * Dian Belmont * Larry Belmont * Tarantula, Roger Goldman * Albert Goldman * Catherine van der Meer * Celia Goldman * Charlie Malloy * Lenny Green * Miriam Goldman * Moses Berman * Pascal * Roger Goldman * Ross O'Donald * Solly * Thomas Schaffer Locations * New York :* New York City :* Harlem :* Dodds Manor Items * Sandman's gas gun Miscellaneous * 1930s * 1938 * Cab driver * Detective * Gangster * New York City Police Department * Police officer * Socialite Characters * Lucifer Morningstar * Amenadiel * Beatrice Wechster * Briadach * Frank Begai * Linda Malpass * Mahu * Mazikeen * Rachel Begai * Ximena Locations Items Miscellaneous Notes & Trivia * Vertigo: First Offenses 1 and Vertigo: First Offenses (TPB) both redirect to this page. * This volume is rated M for mature (18+ readership). * Total page count: 172 pages. * This volume shipped to retailers on October 5th, 2005. Recommended Reading * 100 Bullets Vol 1 * Fables Vol 1 * Hellblazer Vol 1 * Invisibles Vol 1 * Lucifer Vol 1 * Preacher Vol 1 * Sandman Mystery Theatre Vol 1 * Sandman Presents: Lucifer Vol 1 External Links * * * Category:Trade paperbacks Category:2005/Comic issues Category:October, 2005/Comic issues Category:John J. Hill/Cover artist Category:John J. Hill/Cover inker Category:Scott Nybakken/Editor